Star Wars: Retribution
by RagingHawk23
Summary: Four Factions. One War. Who will Rise. Who will Fall? First Fan-fic ever all reviews appreciated and they will lead to improvements to the story
1. Chapter 1

**Aboard the **_**Broken Prince**_

"Master Losun," called the Ensign

"We are being hailed by the _Harbinger_"

"Well Ensign, patch them through," Master Losun replied

"Master Losun this is Captain Waters we need to fall back, the _Deaths Hand_ will tear us apart" The Captain requested.

"Captain, what do you think will happen if we fall back?" asked Master Losun. The Hammerhead Class Cruisers fired upon their Star Destroyer enemy doing very little to the far superior ship.

"We will lose the sector" replied the Captain.

"Exactly" Master Losun answered

"And we can't let that happen"

"Then what do you suggest sir" asked the Captain

"Focus your fire on the bridge if we take that down we may have a chance" explained Master Losun

"Captain, do we have any fighters on reserve?"

"Yes we do sir" replied the Captain.

"Then send them and order them to outflank the _Deaths Hand_ and order them to target the reactor room" ordered the Jedi

"Yes sir" replied the Captain. The bombers along with the fighter escorts attempt to flank the _Deaths Hand_ and launch their payload. This has minimal effect and on their return to do another pass the bombers are then intercepted by fighters from the _Deaths Hand_. The bombers are forced to retreat back to the _Harbinger_ and _Broken Prince._

"Sir, our bombers have been forced into retreat they didn't crack the hull at all" reported the Captain

"Hmm something is odd about this ship" stated Master Losun, "its tactics are familiar".

"Sir!" the Captain started, "the _Deaths Hand_ is falling back."

"What? They were winning only moments ago" The Jedi Master replied with disbelief, "something isn't right, captain your verdict?"

"I have no idea Master Losun, but I recommend we move to the edge of the system just to be certain" the Captain suggested.

"Good idea captain, all ships navigate towards the edge of the system" Master Losun ordered. The two hammerhead cruisers begin to move towards the edge of the sector when the _Deaths Hand_ returned

"Master Losun we are being hailed" the Ensign stated.

"Well then we finally meet the Captain of that dreadful vessel, patch them through" as the _Broken Prince_ is attempting to receive the signal the _Deaths Hand_ fires upon the engines of the _Harbinger_.

**The Harbinger**

"Captain the engines are down were dead in the water" the Ensign told the Captain, "what where did it come from, ensign attempt to hail the _Broken Prince_ at once" the Captain ordered.

"We can't sir the _Deaths Hand_ is blocking our communications" replied the Ensign, "were dead in the water."

"Well we just have to wait and see what happens start moving the crew to the escape pods we may need to leave the ship in a hurry" the captain ordered.

"Yes sir" the Ensign replied "All crew members make your way to the escape pods" the Ensign ordered over the ship wide speakers.

**The Broken Prince**

"So it is you who has been harassing my men Darth Voltarus" Master Losun stated.

"Ah your too kind Master Losun" replied Voltarus "but no need for formalities we are enemies after all let us just get to business, I currently have the Harbinger shut down and helpless, you are to leave the sector immediately or I will destroy your ship and the Harbinger I am giving you this opportunity... you are my brother after all! Even though I hate it" Voltarus proposed.

"I should have destroyed you when I had the chance but I gave you mercy as you are giving to me sister, I will leave… on one condition if my crew launches their escape pods you must take them as prisoners not murder them like you are so famous for" replied Master Losun.

"I accept your proposition but if the crew fires upon me or my men at any stage I will be forced to kill them" Voltarus stated "leave the system now or I will destroy you"

The Broken Prince turns to leave the sector as they watch the escape pods launch and the Harbinger blown to pieces by their vastly superior Star Destroyer opponent. The Broken Prince activates its hyper-drive and leaves the system the sight of the destroyed ship daunting the minds of the crew.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

**Hey everyone if anyone is reading this, I am new to writing fanfictions so please don't be a meanie like seriously I won't care anyway and people hate people who do that anyway review if you want it's greatly appreciated and is you have any suggestions add them in your review or email me at RagingHawk23 thanks for reading.**

* * *

><p>Emily and Edward Rose entered the Grand Federation's academy for flight and logistics at the age of 14. The twins graduated 3 years later the top of their class years, ahead of their 20 year old class mates. The twins were stationed aboard the <em>Dawn<em>, a Providence class destroyer_. _They were leaders of their own fighter squadron. Emily was in command of Gold squad and Edward was in command of Falcon squad. They were two of the best pilots known to the federation. The twin's success was known throughout the federation. After many successful missions carried out by their squadrons, the twins quickly rose in rank. Emily rose to be the captain of the _Dawn_ and her brother was assigned to_ Dawn's_ sister, _Dusk._

"Captain Emily Rose this is Captain Edward Rose of _the Dusk_, are you ready to depart and head to the Alexandria sector?" Captain Edward asked.

"Copy that Captain Edward, prepare to jump" Captain Emily answered. The two Providence class destroyers turn towards their location and prepare to make their routine recon mission of scouting the borders for threats against the empire. The years leading into the war between the Republic and the Empire the Federation used this time to build fleets and take control of planets. The Federation were preparing themselves for when the empire would turn their attention towards them as they erased the Republic from the galaxy.

"Jump in 3…2…1" Captain Edward said. The two ships entered hyperspace the blue star lines of hyperspace travel is all that Emily Rose could see.

"Ma'am we have an unidentified ship in the sector" Called _the Dawn's _Ensign.

"Run scans over the hull identify the class of that ship" replied Captain Emily.

_The Dawn _makes its scans along the hull of the unidentified ship.

"Captain the ship is an Interdictor class Star Destroyer; call signs are recognised of the empire… that ship is _The Blood of the Empire_" called the Dawns Ensign.

"Contact _the Dusk_; tell them to prepare their weapons and charge their shields, I have a feeling this is going to turn ugly" Emily Rose stated.

The two Providence class destroyers charge their multiple turbo-laser batteries and raise their shields before attempting to contact the Imperial interdictor Star Destroyer.

"This is _the Dawn_ of the Great Federation of all species in the galaxy, we order you to power down your shields and state your intentions" stated Captain Emily Rose.

"This is Grand admiral Duncan Voss of the Empire we are scouting the region for Republic vessels that escaped our encounter at the Jungan sector, we have no intentions of engagement so if you don't power down your weapons we will blast your ships out of the sector" Replied Duncan Voss.

"It's not wise to make threats Admiral, especially in our territory" stated Edward Rose.

"If I were you I would leave the sector you federation bastard, I have _the Death's Hand_ on call. If you threaten the empire, I will not hesitate to call it in" replied the Admiral with a smug look.

At that moment the _Blood of the Empire_ cut off all communications and raised its shields.

"Contact command they will want to hear this" ordered Emily Rose

"Bringing up communication now ma'am" replied the Ensign

"Captain Emily Rose what is going on you haven't finished your routine patrol explain yourself" ordered admiral Zilxan.

"Admiral we ran into an Imperial hunt ship. They are hunting down Republic runaways but they threatened to destroy us if we do not leave the sector. We must keep an eye on them as I feel their intentions will be more than what they have stated" replied Captain Emily Rose.

"Captain we need to find those republic survivors, the empire threatened us and we need to act or we will be seen as weak and the empire will crush us. Captain, leave the sector and finish your patrol. I have a feeling the survivors are along that patrol route" stated Admiral Zilxan.

"Yes sir I'll contact the _Dusk_ and tell them our plans, _Dawn_ out" replied Captain Emily Rose "Ensign contact the _Dusk_ on a secure channel and tell them the plan given by Command"

The two Providence class destroyers left the sector to continue their scouting path in an attempt to find the Republic survivors.

"Ma'am we have 3 ships identified in the sector, it looks like 2 Hammerhead class cruisers and a new ship design we've never seen before" called the ensign.

"Ensign, hail the command ship of that group we must find out if they are willing to help us" ordered Captain Emily Rose.

"This is Jedi Master Alex Losun of the Republic state your intentions" requested the Jedi Master.

"This is Captain Emily Rose of the _Dawn_ and the other ship is the _Dusk_ Captained by Edward Rose my twin brother. We are here on good intentions and ask for your help to defeat the Imperial task force that was sent after you" said Emily Rose.

"Your intentions sound just, we will help you defeat the Imperials; after all they did put us on the run in our new experimental ship, this ship is based on the Imperials Star Destroyer they attempted to destroy our only prototype but we escaped" replied Master Losun.

"This is Captain Edward Rose of the _Dusk._ I'm glad you are on our side. Let us teach those Imperial's a lesson" stated Captain Edward Rose.

Captain Emily Rose grinned.

"Bring it on"


End file.
